


Soulmates

by Revengersavengers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hela - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Not a Love Story, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revengersavengers/pseuds/Revengersavengers
Summary: Soul Mates?I think they exist. Just not always romantically.I think that there certain people you meet in life who just connect with you, more than anyone else, and you know that it isn’t a typical thing, yet you understand each other perfectly.I think that this person won’t always be your soul mate. They could be your friend or sibling. King or Teacher, the person you’re dating or whoever! It could be just about anyone you’ve interacted with.A person that you connect with.Maybe even the person you just met…





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story what do . you think

My lover, my girlfriend, she was my soulmate. I loved her so much we weren’t supposed to be dating be after the battle with Hell we where supposed to be together get married drop out of being Valkorriors. But it never happened because of the she devil named Hela. Now I feel empty. Sometimes Korg, Thor, Banner or ever Loki would try to make me feel better. I didn't I wanted to be with the other I wanted to be with my lover. I wanted to go to Valhalla. But I know they would want me to stay here. Especially her. At least that she devil is gone. I had no soulmate.


End file.
